Questions
by holz1313666
Summary: Claire finds herself caught between two of the most important people in her life. Will she continue with her life as it is and risk her friendship? Or will she make a drastic decision and risk her life as she knows it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi guys! This is my first ever fan fiction so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**It's normal to be scared of your boss. Right?**_

_**Claire POV**_

Myrnin is my boss. My crazy vampire mad scientist boss wasn't exactly what I would have called a close friend. In fact I would say I'm scared of him more than any other vamp in Morganville, well except maybe Bishop but he's dead now so . . . Myrnin it is.

It's normal to be scared of your boss, right? He's fanged me once already, he could do it again any time. At least that's what Eve, Michael and Shane keep telling me. I don't really know what to think, it's not his fangs that scare me. That's a lie; it's not his fangs that scare me the most. His mood swings though pretty much petrify me. One minute he's sweet lovely Myrnin who makes me laugh, the next he's homicidal maniac Myrnin with an added splash of terrifying. Sometimes I wonder why I don't get danger money for working with him.

I'm sitting in Common Grounds enjoying one of Oliver's overpriced yet delicious mochas. How can such a bad guy make such great drinks? I feel my phone start to vibrate in my jeans pocket. I hope it's Shane telling me he's on his way. No such luck,

"Claire, I need you at the lab now." Myrnin demands of me.

"What about saying please Myrnin? It wouldn't kill you!" I reply sharply.

"Need I remind you Claire that you work for me; you will do as I wish"

"I'm not having this argument again Myrnin! I work _with _you."

"Fine. We do not have time for this. My sweet little Claire, I would be most honoured if you would bestow upon me, your most humble servant, a visit to my laboratory. _Please?"_

This last sentence he said with the sweetest tone to his voice and I could just imagine the innocent look he would give me if we were talking in person.

"I'm meant to be meeting Shane Myrnin, it's my night off and I hardly get to see him anymore." I whine down my cell phone.

"It really is an emergency Claire, something is terribly wrong. I need you here. NOW!" With that he hung up and I had no choice but to get to the lab. Quickly.

I ran to the lab as fast as I could without interruption. No one pays any attention to someone running flat out in the street in Morganville. Best to stick to your own business and stay out of anyone else's. I sent Shane a quick text telling him I was sorry for cancelling and would explain everything when I got home. All he sent back was the word "fine". Either he really wasn't bothered or he was super pissed. I'm going with pissed.

As I reached the cul de sac with Granma Day's house and the alley way entrance to Myrnin's secret shack I slowed down to catch my breath and lower my heart rate. No need to tempt the crazy vampire. I walked down the stairs to Myrnin's lab and found him standing perfectly still between the lab tables. No obvious emergency yet.

"Myrnin, you said it was an emergency. Something was "terribly wrong"?" I asked hesitantly.

He turned around and focussed on me. The most heartbroken look I had ever seen crept onto his face and he held out his fist slowly. With a trembling voice he said,

"It is awful little Claire, I don't know what to do". He slowly opened his closed fist and with tears now falling freely whispered, "Bob is dead".


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_I have friends. Don't I?_

_Myrnin POV_

Where did I put my bunny slippers? I know they're here somewhere. Why are they hiding from me? They don't usually hide from me. Oh! I've got them on. Silly me.

There is most definitely something not quite right. I can feel it. "Frank!" I shout. "FRANK!" I shout again.

"What is it you crazy bloodsucker?" Frank asks.

"Are all the systems that support Morganville working correctly?"

"Yes Myrnin".

"Are you positive?"

"Yes I'm _positive!_" Frank snaps "leave me alone".

What is it that is wrong? Ah well, put it to the back of my mind I have more important things to do like feed Bob. Yes must feed Bob. I make my way across the lab knocking over stacks of books that get in my way. Claire always sorts them out anyway. She is such a good pupil, she shines so brightly. I remove the lid on the home I built for Bob. My pet spider is the best friend I've had in years. He is so attentive.

"Bob, it is time for your flies, you love flies" I sing as I tip the jar of flies into Bob's home. "Come on Bob, time for tea". He wasn't coming out. "Are you hiding from me today as well pet? Bob, come on! _Bob?_" I moved the skull (one of my past assistants, I think) I had put in Bobs home for him to play with and that is where I found him. My poor darling Bob. All curled up, legs bent at funny angles. Dead. My best friend. Dead.

What do I do? I can't think straight. I used the phone to call Claire even though I hate phones, vile inventions and told her it was urgent. My little Claire will know what to do, she looks after me so well. Maybe she could be my new best friend? But what about Bob? Oh I'm so confused.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs along with a heartbeat and the fresh scent that was all Claire. I had my back to her standing perfectly still in the middle of the lab,

"Myrnin, you said it was an emergency. Something was "terribly wrong"?"

I could hear the hesitation in her voice and as I turned around I could not hold back the sorrow I felt. I hated to be weak in front of Claire. I am a Vampire. I am strong, supposedly. I opened my fist as I told her Bob was dead to show her his poor twisted body.

"Oh Myrnin, I'm so sorry". She whispers to me. I can tell she is lying, she never did like Bob but her sympathy is comforting. Maybe she was jealous of him?

"What are you going to do?"

"I do not know Claire. Can you help me?"

With that I collapsed on the floor crying like this was the first death I has witnessed. She knelt down on the floor beside me and cradled me in her arms whispering that she was sorry; she would make it all better.

Eventually my sobbing stopped and I was able to think clearly again, well as clearly as I ever did. My shame at breaking down like this in front of Claire was overwhelming. I could not look at her for fear she would be disgusted at my display. I still held Bobs remains in my hand but knew I could not hold onto him forever.

"Claire would you be so kind as to help me search for a container for Bob; I want to make him comfortable".

Claire found an old trinket box that had once belonged to Ada and I used a torn piece of fabric from an old velvet waistcoat or was it new. I never could tell. I usually leave clothes strewn about the lab. Looking at our finished work I could not help but feel that Bob would have loved it. The ebony wood trinket box with its intricate floral carvings was lined with the dark red velvet cloth. I gently laid Bobs body in the box and placed the lid on top.

"Oh Bob, my dearest friend. How I will miss your company. From our daily chats to our weekly sing a long with Glee. You have brought such joy to my existence. I will never forget you".

After a moments pause I said, "Would you like to say something Claire?"

"Umm . . . Well . . . I . . . okay?"

"Go on little Claire".

"Ahh . . . Ehm . . . Bob. I won't forget the time we first met. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Thanks?"

Claire had such a sweet memory of Bob. He did love to surprise people. After a few moments of silence Claire hugged me once again and told me she needed to go home. I hated to see the worried look she had on her face so I forced a smile and told her I would be fine.

After she took the portal home and disappeared from the lab I was left alone with only the machine Frank for company. Sometimes I wished I could cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Why can't he understand?_

_Claire POV_

Walking through the portal into the Glass house I felt the house respond to my homecoming. I leant against the wall and said, "Hello house, I've missed you too." I felt the house warm up almost like it could feel how worried and sad I was. Myrnin usually worried me but now that Bob was gone it was even worse. I had a feeling Myrnin was more attached to Bob than he ever let on to me. I tried to put Myrnin out of my mind as I walked up the stairs and across the hallway to Shane's room. Knocking gently on the door I called, "Shane? Shane you in there?" I opened the door and stepped into the room but it was empty. Walking to my own room I was relieved Shane wasn't in. Whenever I go to Myrnin's on a day off he throws a tantrum but recently his mood swings last for days. I'm sick of it. I love him I really do but recently his jealousy has irritated me. It's not like anything had ever happened with Myrnin or _ever_ will he was just a _friend _and even then could you really call a crazy vampire a friend? I just wished Shane could accept this and we could move on but he just keeps throwing it in my face every time I do something he doesn't like. Eve says he's just being protective of me and I should be happy he loves me so much but I'm not happy. I could spend every day at Myrnin's lab just for a break from the tension between Shane and me at home. I lay down on my bed to ease my growing headache and before I knew it I was asleep.

The heavy dreamless sleep I fell into did nothing for my headache. I stumbled along the hallway to the bathroom to freshen up then made my way downstairs towards the kitchen and the welcoming smell of fresh chilli,

" Mmm, smells delicious. Why didn't you wake me up when you got in?" I asked Shane.

"Well I thought you would be tired after spending all day with your new boyfriend he said venomously "What were you doing today? Helping him chase butterflies, invent some crazy ass machine or did you just gaze into each others eyes?" he spat at me.

"_Please _don't do this Shane" I pleaded "its been a really long day. I don't want to argue."

"What's the matter? Did you have your first fight as a couple?"

While he stood there laughing at his own joke I felt all the stress, worry and sadness I felt today combine with my current anger and resentment towards Shane and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"STOP LAUGHING! You are destroying everything we have because you can't handle a simple friendship. How could you be so STUPID?" I screamed at him.

He just stood there, staring at me like he'd never seen me before. I needed to get away from him before everything really fell apart. I did the one thing you never do in Morganville; I left the house, unarmed and alone, at night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A big thank you to everyone who put this story on alert and a massive thank you and rib crushing hug to The 11th**** Doctor's Mermaid Sam for adding this story to your favourites. It's really nice to know that people enjoy your work.**

**I'm also really sorry to Indigo Grey for killing Bob. Please forgive me?**

**Finally lots of hugs, kisses and stuff to my best friend Nikki for actually reading my story. I wrote the Glee bit when I thought of you. Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Why did I __**do**__ that?_

_Claire POV_

I was standing outside the Glass house on West Lot Street still reeling from my fight with Shane. I couldn't go back in there and he hadn't come out to tell me to get back inside before I was hurt. If he didn't care enough then fine. Just fine.

I started walking with no idea where I was going. I thought about Common Grounds but I had no money and there was no way Oliver would give me free drinks. I could go to the University Centre but then I might see Monica. Not a good idea right now. If Eve wasn't on a date with Michael right now I would have cried on her shoulder. Walking around Morganville at night really wasn't a good idea. In the dark shadows I could see the reflection of what little light there was off of the vampires' eyes like hunting cats. Extra scary _fanged_ cats. Even though I was wearing Amelie's pin I still wasn't about to test the protection it provided. I picked up the pace and headed to the only place I could go.

All the lights were off in Myrnin's lab as I entered which was unusual. I switched them on and let out a gasp of shock. The lab was a complete mess. Broken glass and smashed tables, ripped and torn books their missing pages littering the ground and everywhere you looked holes in the floor and walls with huge cracks connecting them all. What the hell happened here?

"Myrnin," I whispered gently "are you here?" There was no reply so I carefully made my way towards the back of the lab where Myrnin's room was located. Opening the door to the tiny kitchen/ bedroom I found the lights off in here too. This was really unusual, normally Myrnin didn't care about electricity bills and I was pretty sure Amelie paid them anyway. Switching on the lights I saw that this room was the same as the lab. Furniture in pieces everywhere, clothes shredded lying in tatters and no Myrnin in sight.

I was getting worried again for Myrnin. If he destroyed his home and lab then what sort of mood would he be in? I hadn't seen him get this violent towards his own home since we cured the illness that was slowly gripping all the vampires in Morganville. I couldn't go out in the dark to look for him; it was a miracle nothing happened to me walking here. I wasn't about to risk it again. I got the feeling that Amelie, Oliver or Michael would not 1) appreciate being interrupted and 2) care that Myrnin was upset. His mood swings were nothing new to them and unless he started slaughtering random people in the street drawing attention to Morganville's big secret they'll just leave him to it. I decided to wait and see if he would come home, I wanted to make sure he was okay.

While I waited I started to clear the mess in Myrnin's room. Most of his clothes were ruined but I put them in a box for Myrnin to keep; he's sentimental about his belongings. Picking up the pots and pans in the kitchen area I found a locked brown leather book. I thought it was a journal though I was curious of its contents. What could be so secret that Myrnin would need to lock and hide his journal?

I was just trying to peak at the pages when I heard a soft sigh directly behind me,

"Now, now, little Claire, didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" It was Myrnin and he was livid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Massive thanks and lots of hugs to horsecrazy12, cookievb123, vix vik and Teamharrypotterrules for adding this story to your favourites. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Can I keep a secret?_

_Myrnin POV_

Where to put Bob? He needs a nice place to sleep. Now he is all tucked up in his box I must find someplace safe for him.

I changed out of my bunny slippers into my favourite outdoors shoes; bright pink flip flops with sparkly sunflowers on the toe posts. I carefully put Bob in my coat pocket; we were going on an adventure.

I need to find somewhere for Bob to rest. Perhaps he would like to be under the trees in Founders Square, no that is a little too far from home; he would miss me. I believe that Granma Day has a rose garden. Yes, that would be most perfect; not to far from home so he would not miss me as much and beautiful, Bob does love pretty things. I "borrowed" Granma Day's shovel and started to dig around the rose bush. Whoops! I had an accident with one of the rose heads, such a shame it was so pretty. Maybe I can glue it back on? I do hope Granma Day does not notice; that would be . . . unfortunate.

When I had finished digging a small hole I gently laid the box that contained Bob's body, no, where Bob was currently asleep, inside the hole and replaced the dirt on top. I patted the fresh earth and said, "Night night Bob. Sleep tight"

Making my way back along the alleyway towards my secret laboratory I could smell Claire's scent. It was faint but fresh. What could she be doing walking here at full dark? Anything could have happened to her! I do hope she is alright. It would be so tiresome and depressing to train another assistant.

I walked down the stairs into a disaster zone. What happened to my laboratory? Most, if not all of my equipment and possessions were lying broken or ruined all over the place. I would blame Claire but she is far too weak to have made the holes in the walls and floor. Only a vampire . . . Oh, I think I may have destroyed my lab. I am not too sure; I am a bit confused. What must Claire have thought?

I made my way towards my personal quarters and found Claire kneeling amongst the devastation. As I approached I noticed she was holding a book in her hands. My book. My personal _secret _book; I did not even tell Bob the things I wrote in there. Claire must not have noticed me for she proceeded to pry apart the pages. How _dare_ she! No one must know what is in that book. Not Frank, not Amelie and most certainly _not_ Claire. Never Claire. I leant down behind her and startled her by saying, "Now now little Claire, didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

She tried to turn around fast but overbalanced and fell backwards landing on her back and hitting her head off of the floor. I lost my control, if I had any to begin with, and threw myself on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Myrnin, what are you doing? Get off of me!" Claire cried.

Silly Claire, has she not remembered that fear and struggling show weakness and that weakness is . . . Yummy. I snarled down at her aware that from the reflection in her eyes that my own were glowing a vivid red, my fangs fully extended.

"Naughty Claire. You should _never_ touch anything that does not belong to you. _Especially _ANYTHING OF MINE!" I snarled at her. With her quick breathing, racing heartbeat and the aroma of her fear I could not hold back my instincts any longer. I struck at her throat with my fangs burying my teeth in her delicate flesh.

The sweet nectar of her blood could not distract me from her sobs and pleas of "don't kill me, I'm sorry". I pulled away to look at her face, her eyes were open and she was staring at me with nothing but sorrow.

"I am sorry little Claire. I'm so very sorry" I whispered.

The reality of what I was doing suddenly hit me and for the second time that day I collapsed in tears.

After a while my sobs abated and I realised I was still on top of Claire but now her arms were around me stroking my back, whispering soothing nonsense, comforting me. Should she not despise me? Fear me? I gently lifted myself off of her and fled to the bathroom; the only room to emerge unscathed from my earlier outburst. My face was covered in blood; I looked like the monster I felt. The last time I attacked Claire like this it was necessity; I was starved and injured. This time though it was nothing but rage and my lack of self control. I cannot forgive myself for this nor can I forgive Amelie for putting Claire in this position.

When I entered the kitchen/ bedroom Claire was now propped up against my favourite squishy armchair holding a bloodied rag to her neck and I said the first thing that popped into my head,

"Claire, I am sorrier than you can understand for what I have done to you tonight. I have greatly appreciated your contributions to my research but I feel it is time to go our separate ways" I took a shaky breath and continued "I will speak with Amelie on this matter but I think that you will agree that this is for the best".

I stared at her, willing her to speak, say anything. I knew that to let her go would be difficult but I could not risk my secrets being exposed or losing control again. Finally Claire spoke,

"I don't want to leave Myrnin. I'm sorry about your journal I didn't realise it was so private"

"I did not mean to react that way sweet Claire"

"I know you didn't Myrnin. I'm not okay with what you did but I do forgive you. I think you need me; I think you need a friend".

I walked over and sat beside Claire on the floor,

"I think you are right little Claire. I agree that I do need a friend".

What happened next was my biggest mistake of the night. I turned my head to look at her face and found myself lost in her eyes. An overwhelming urge to kiss Claire arose in me. So I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**A special thank you to Indigo Grey for not only adding this story to their favourites but adding me to their favourite authors list. I'm thrilled, have a massive hug and a chocolate watch.**

**Finally to my best friend Nikki, you're amazing as well. Love you! (you don't get a chocolate watch, you get ME!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Can we forget about this?_

_Claire POV_

OMG! Ohmigod! OMFG! Is this _really_ happening? Is Myrnin kissing me? Yep! I can definitely feel his lips. His _cold_ lips, this is new. His lips feel like ice cubes' but soft. Is that? NO! He is not . . . That is his _tongue. _I'm stopping this. Now!

I pulled away from Myrnin a little too quickly and felt the sharp pain in the side of my neck reminding me that it was not Myrnin's kiss that left me light-headed but his attack. At this point I didn't know which event was worse. I suppose talking about the attack would be easier than the kiss, right?

"Myrnin, why did you do that?" I asked calmly. It's best to hide what I'm feeling at the moment. What am I feeling?

"I do not know. I have never acted that way before Claire"

"Yes you have Myrnin, you attacked me when Ada was holding you prisoner" I said feeling confused. Had he forgotten?

"Oh, you are talking about that, I thought you were talking about the . . . Eh . . . Other thing. . . Hmm" He looked at me as he said this but when our eyes met he quickly looked away but not before I saw the look of sheepish embarrassment on his face.

"Look Myrnin it's not like I'm not flattered but I think we should just try to forget about this. The . . . thing never happened. Okay?"

"Yes Claire if that is your wish"

Was that regret I could hear in his voice? Did he have second thoughts about kissing me or did he not want to agree to forget about it? This is so messed up.

"Myrnin, I think I should leave, let things cool down. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes Claire if that is your wish" Myrnin mumbled.

Why was he being like this? I wanted to stay and help him but I was starting to feel sick and I was so tired. I really hated losing blood. I braced myself against the back of the chair and slowly raised myself up off the floor. After a wave of dizziness I was able to walk. As I reached the wall by the now broken bookcase where I could conjure a portal I looked back at Myrnin. He was no longer sitting against the armchair; he was curled up in a small ball lying on the floor muttering away to himself.

No matter how sorry I felt for him I couldn't risk him flipping out again. I didn't have that much blood left to lose. Heaving a great sigh I turned back to the wall and focused on the Glass house. Just as the portal sprang open I heard Myrnin begin to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Stay with me?_

_Myrnin POV_

So soft and warm. So comforting and safe. Does she taste as exquisite as her blood? Oh holy hallelujah she does! No! Don't pull away-

As her lips left mine I was awash with sadness. I believe I could spend forever just kissing my sweet Claire or holding her hand. Even, if I was so lucky, holding her in my arms. Nothing with Ada ever felt like this. I felt free, happy and most importantly in control kissing Claire. How would I feel if more were to happen? Of course there is that nuisance "boyfriend" of hers, "accidents" do happen often in Morganville and currently Shane's chances of being involved in an "accident" are astronomical. Claire would be devastated though, she thinks she is in _love_ with Shane but he is no good for her. He is always fighting and complaining and I know recently he has been less than polite to Claire; she does not deserve this. She deserves to be worshipped not only for her sweet delicate looks but for her extraordinary mind, which by the way is completely wasted on that underdeveloped, over aggressive troll Shane.

"Myrnin, why did you do that?"

She was completely calm; I could not read her emotions at all. Was she really unaffected by my kiss or maybe she was offended but did not want to hurt my feelings? She is so considerate. Why did I kiss her? Well I wanted to; for a long time now I have wanted to taste her lips. I can not tell her this though, it might frighten her.

"I do not know. I have never acted that way before Claire".

It was true, not even with Ada had I been so spontaneous. Claire is talking to me again; what did she say? She looks confused. Oh, I see. She was talking about my attacking her not my display of affection. I tried to look at her but when I did I felt all _tingly_ and _floaty_, how embarrassing!

"Look Myrnin it's not like I'm not flattered but I think we should just try to forget about this. The . . . thing never happened. Okay?"

What? I can not forget, I will never forget. Those brief few moments of tenderness were the closest I have ever been to heaven and you refer to it as the _thing. _Do you not feel as I do sweet Claire?

The dawning realisation that Claire did not reciprocate my feelings felt like a blow to the chest. Through the heart. With an extra pointy stake. The crash of regret I felt was unbearable, slowly I began to grow numb, losing all of my emotions.

I could not tell you what my reply to little Claire was. My brain took over and it was an autonomic response. I know she spoke to me but I did not hear her. I felt movement to my side but it did not matter. I just wanted to embrace the emptiness that gripped me. It was better than Claire's rejection.

It could have been five minutes later or five hours but I began to feel again. I realised I was lying curled up on the floor. How did I get here? I could feel something moving through my hair, was it a hand? My sweet little Claire was stroking my hair! What is it she is saying?

"It's not true Myrnin. It's not true".

I turned my head up to look at her and asked,

"What is not true?"

"What you were saying Myrnin" She replied.

"Sweet little Claire, I was not speaking".

"Yes you were Myrnin. You kept saying "No one will love me""

No one will love me? How obviously true. Claire continued to stroke my hair as I lay on the ground.

"I was going to leave earlier but I couldn't leave you crying on the floor. I care too much for you to do that" Claire confided.

The truly sad thing was I did not want Claire to care for me. I wanted my sweet little Claire to love me, to be mine. I looked back up at Claire, took a deep breath inhaling her sweet scent and asked,

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A special thank you this time to my best friend Nikki for providing laughter today. I really did need that phone call. Thank you! Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_WTF?_

_Claire POV_

"Will you stay with me?" Myrnin asked.

"Stay with you?" I replied.

"Stay with me" he pleaded.

I quickly resumed stroking his silky soft hair; it was soothing on my panicked thoughts. I couldn't stay the night with Myrnin, could I? I might have had a fight with Shane but I'm not the sort of girl to _spend the night _with another man; especially one who is a vampire. Its late too, Michael, Eve and maybe Shane will be worried about where I am. Oh no! How am I going to explain the bite marks? I can't let anyone know it was Myrnin he'd get in so much trouble; I don't want him to get hurt.

"Well? Will you stay with me?" he asked in silken tones.

I was glad he wasn't looking at me when I gave him my answer.

"Myrnin, I'm going to be honest with you. I love Shane; we might be having some problems but I do love him. I like you Myrnin, as a friend and maybe a little more; I don't know. All I know for sure is that I love Shane. I'm sorry Myrnin I can't stay with you" I finished speaking with a trembling voice and willed the tears that were threatening to fall to go away.

Myrnin took so long to answer that I thought he had fallen asleep but eventually he gave a great sigh, turned his head up to look at me and said,

"I understand little Claire. It was . . . foolish of me to ask you to stay. Your friends will be wondering where you are and I'm sure you will want to attend to your . . . wounds"

I then did something that startled us both; I lent over and placed a quick chaste kiss on his mouth. Still in a daze I carefully pulled myself up off of the floor and conjured a portal to the Glass house for the second time that night.

When I reached home the house automatically warmed up to my presence and I made my way to the kitchen in search of food. It had been ten hours since I last ate and the blood loss was definitely not helping. Sitting down at the counter I munched away at a leftover brisket taco from the refrigerator that had a note attached stating 'Property of Michael, don't eat or I'll bite!'. Too bad Michael, I'm hungry. After cleaning up my plate I dragged myself upstairs to my bedroom grabbing my sleep shirt and made my way to the bathroom to clean up.

It was a shock to see myself in the mirror; I had black shadows under my eyes and my skin had a sickly tinge to it. Worst of all was the blood, it was all over me: my face, neck, chest and soaked into my clothes. I jumped into the shower; it was the easiest way to clean it all off.

The warm water felt like a fire against my neck and my limbs were starting to shake with the effort of standing up; I was _so_ tired. I quickly dried off and tipped into bed. I expected Eve at least to come and see where I had been but Shane must have guessed where I was going and told them. Funny how I thought Myrnin's was the safest place to be.

I quickly fell into an uneasy sleep; it was filled with images of Myrnin's glowing red eyes and flashbacks to the pain of his bite would slowly melt into feelings of the softness of his mouth. Eventually the dreams faded and I was able to truly rest.

When I awoke later that day the sun was streaming through a gap in the curtains casting a magical golden glow across its path. I lay in my bed watching the glittering dust motes in the sunlight trying to distract myself from the throbbing pain in my neck. What would I tell my housemates? They can never know the truth, having them go after Myrnin hell bent on revenge didn't seem like a good idea.

Thinking of Myrnin's attack last night led to me remembering his kiss. I had to stop him before it went further; I would never cheat on Shane, right? I just couldn't stop thinking about it though. I imagined what it would have felt like if I hadn't stopped him, if he had kissed me the way Shane kisses me. If I had let him touch me the way Shane touches me. If I had let him . . . NO! I can't think like that about Myrnin but I couldn't stop the shiver of delight that coursed through me as I let myself wonder.

I couldn't help comparing Shane and Myrnin, their differences and similarities. Shane was tall and broad with floppy brown hair that fell into his eyes. He had a handsome face which would come alive when he smiled but he so rarely did anymore.

Myrnin on the other hand was shorter than Shane and his body was more delicate not that he wasn't built it was just in a finer less noticeable way. His soft dark curls cascaded down to his shoulders framing his beautiful face. That's what Myrnin is; beautiful not handsome.

Both Shane and Myrnin were quick to anger but where Myrnin was all for planning and careful equations Shane followed the philosophy of act first, think later.

As I was lying in bed there was a quiet knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I called, better to face the music now rather than later. It was Eve who entered. It must have been later in the day than I thought because Eve was in full living dead girl regalia; she was wearing a black rose and skull print dress with bright red netting under the skirt. Black tights with little red printed bats and her standard clumpy boots completed her outfit. She settled herself on the edge of my bed and turned to me.

"So, Claire next time you go running off to Wonderland you might want . . . Ohmigod! Claire what happened?" Eve exclaimed, her eyes looking creepy with all their black liner as they practically popped out in shock.

"That's a really pretty dress Eve" I said stalling for time. What was I going to say?

"Yeah I know it is!" she snapped, "don't change the subject Claire Bear, and tell me what happened"

I took a deep breath and prepared to lie; I really wasn't good at it.

"I was walking to Myrnin's and some vamp grabbed me from behind and bit me. I didn't see who it was" I said as I looked down at my hands grabbing the bedspread.

"Oh CB why didn't you come home" Eve cried.

"I was practically at Myrnin's, he helped me" I lied.

"It looks really bad Claire, like the vamp that bit you was savage, well more than they usually are" Eve worried.

"I haven't seen it today. Is it really that bad? I feel fine."

"Yes CB it really is that bad. What do you mean you feel fine? You look like death Claire! Seriously! Let me get Michael and Shane."

"No Eve honestly I'm-"

"Michael! Shane! Get your asses up here now! Quick!" Eve screamed.

Michael and Shane came pounding up the stairs, Michael first along the hallway into my bedroom, Shane close behind.

"Jesus Claire! What happened to you?" Michael asked horrified.

"Honestly guys, I'm fine" I said for what felt like the millionth time.

To show them I was fine I climbed out of my bed and started to walk towards my window. The last thing I remember was my wooden floor rushing up to smack me in the face and the combined shout of "CLAIRE!" from my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you for all your reviews so far. It's really kind of you.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Is this my punishment?_

_Myrnin POV_

I am quite certain that if happiness could kill me I would have died. My sweet little Claire kissed _me_; it was swift but still a kiss. Her uncertain feelings towards me were good news too; uncertainty leaves room for persuasion.

I carefully sorted through all the broken paraphernalia lying about my lair. Claire thinks I have a cleaning service but I see no point; Amelie forbade me to eat the staff so I do everything myself. The help never put anything in the correct place anyway, imbeciles. Yes a nice clean, tidy and _repaired_ laboratory should help impress Claire.

After repairing my lab (though not the floor and walls, I feel the holes add character) I carefully selected today's outfit. Some of my favourite clothes had survived my earlier outburst. I needed to plan carefully; I am very much aware of how pleasant I look to the ladies but I need to be more than pleasant; I need to be_ magnificent! _

I selected my favourite black velvet trousers and waistcoat along with a bottle green silk button down shirt. Appraising my appearance in my full length mirror I thought I looked more than magnificent; I looked seductively dangerous. Women like that sort of thing, do they not?

Claire was late today, which in itself was not unusual; she often stopped at Common Grounds to get us both coffee and doughnuts. She is so terribly thoughtful! What was most odd however was _how_ late she was. What if she is having second thoughts about working for me now? Or what if she was embarrassed about what had happened between us?

I used the telephone in the laboratory to phone Claire's cell phone but got no answer. I then phoned the main Glass house phone and still got no answer; surely someone must be in? My growing unease led me to open a portal to the Glass house to investigate.

Reaching the Glass house I could sense that it was empty. This would not be unusual if not for the fact that it was mid- afternoon on a weekend. Unless Michael was off running an errand for Amelie surely he should be inside seeing as he was extra sensitive to sunlight being such a young vampire. Where could they all be?

Wondering if Amelie knew anything I used my cellular phone (useful but ghastly) to contact her,

"What is it Myrnin?" she snapped.

"Well who got out on the wrong side of the coffin today?" I joked.

"I do not have time for your inane ramblings Myrnin. State your business then let me get on with mine!" I could imagine the icy glare she would give me had I been in her presence.

"Do you know where Claire is? She is exceptionally late for work and you know I do not tolerate tardiness"

"Have you not heard? She was attacked; she said you helped her?" Amelie asked suspiciously.

"Eh . . . Yes I did help her" I replied. Is that what Claire had told them? Did she do this to protect me?

"Well this morning she collapsed and was rushed to hospital. I'm sorry Myrnin but she is seriously ill" Amelie's voice took on a gentler tone.

"Myrnin? Are you still there? Amelie was starting to sound panicked; I often had that effect on her.

I did not bother to answer her; it felt as though my world was crashing down around me. My sweet little Claire seriously ill in hospital and I put her there. I _must _make this right!

I turned towards the wall in the Glass house to open another portal, this time to the hospital. Rushing through the portal and then the hospital it felt as though my heart was breaking.

When I finally reached the room Claire was in I threw open the door and was stopped in my tracks by the sight of her lying in the hospital bed.

Oh, my poor darling little Claire! What have I done?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Could you stake me now please?_

_Myrnin POV_

My darling little Claire was so frail and delicate looking. She was overwhelmed by all the tubes and wires connecting her body to the beeping and whirring machines. _Were they keeping her alive?_

Shane was holding Claire's hand, tears pouring down his face begging her to wake up; to not leave him alone. Michael held a sobbing inconsolable Eve in his arms trying to soothe her but his own emotions betrayed him by allowing the blood tinged tears to escape from his eyes. It was Michael who broke the silence and acknowledged me, with a trembling voice he said,

"She was fine and then she wasn't. One minute she was talking the next she wasn't breathing".

After hearing this I slid down the wall slumping onto the floor with my head resting on my knees. What had I _done?_

Michael continued to talk,

"She needs the machines to breathe, without them she . . . She . . . She can't . . ."

He could not continue for he broke down into tears and Eve became hysterical. After a while Michael had calmed down a little. I turned to him and asked,

"What is it that is wrong with her?"

Michael took a deep breath and answered.

"The doctors say the blood loss was so substantial she eventually stated to shut down; there wasn't enough blood and her body was working too hard" he took a long pause then growled "when I catch the bloodsucker that did this I'll tear him apart!"

Shane still had not said anything; he maintained his chant of "wake up. _Please _don't leave me alone".

"Before this happened Claire told Eve that you helped her. Did you see who did this? Myrnin anything you can tell us, anything at all. _Please_ you have to tell us" Michael begged me.

"No I did not see anything I just heard a disruption and went to check it out. I found Claire and brought her back to the lab" I stated.

The guilt of lying to those my sweet Claire loved combined with the horror of realisation that she may die due to something I recklessly did crippled me. I could no longer stay in that room watching her friends fall to pieces; watching her breathe only because of a machine.

I jumped to my feet and ran from the room and hospital. I ran to escape my guilt, my responsibility, my horror.

A man can only run so far before his demons catch up with him. Thankfully I was back in my laboratory before the full realisation of what was unfolding hit me.

I fell onto my hands and knees and vomited (which is rather disgusting with all the blood) and that is how Amelie found me.

"Myrnin! What on earth is happening to you?" Amelie was alarmed. Most feel she is cold and heartless but being her oldest friend I knew better.

"Myrnin? Answer me please"

"It was me Amelie. _Please_ kill me! _Please!_" I grabbed onto her perfect white suit covering it with blood while I begged her to end my misery.

"Myrnin, I do not understand. What was you?" Amelie was most definitely alarmed.

"Claire! It was _my_ fault! I hurt her! I _killed_ her!"

I was losing my control again but this time it was not the anger that was coming it was the self loathing and depression; it was truly my most dangerous and unpredictable personality.

Amelie stood there looking down at me with utter horror in her eyes.

"Myrnin, you must tell me everything. How did this happen?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Am I a good leader?_

_Amelie POV_

"Myrnin, you must tell me everything. How did this happen?"

I had never seen such a wretched creature like Myrnin before me now. I fought the impulse to tear him apart for damaging my property; my human, Claire.

Myrnin was my oldest friend and without him my Morganville experiment would not have succeeded. I locked my anger and distaste at his actions away and focused instead on my incredibly emotional friend. His answer to my question would determine his punishment, if any, but I knew with certainty I would not kill him. He was too valuable to Morganville to allow that.

As Myrnin started his story I found myself growing more and more concerned that he was once again afflicted by the disease that had nearly destroyed all vampires. What surprised me the most though was not Myrnin's loss of control but his admitting to his feelings towards Claire.

For a long time I had worried that Myrnin was beginning to see Claire as a replacement for his beloved Ada but hearing him speak now of Claire I knew I had been wrong.

What he had felt for Ada was nothing compared to his love for Claire. It broke my heart to see him so desperately depressed and I knew that if Claire were to die Myrnin would have to be permanently detained for his own safety. As it was in his current state I was toying with the idea of having him temporarily detained.

While Myrnin lay sobbing on the floor I alerted my personal security team to the situation, asking them to bring silver restraints and to remove Myrnin to the secure cells where I had kept the worst cases of the Bishop virus.

Watching Myrnin being carried away kicking and screaming for me to kill him brought on a weariness I often felt when it had been a trying day ruling Morganville. If it was not Myrnin's crazy demands and manic mood swings it was Oliver's vampires lobbying for greater hunting privileges or Mayor Richard Morrel demanding I reduce the blood tax on humans.

I was growing weary of the daily trials and tribulations of life in Morganville. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that Morganville was the only safe harbour for vampires; a place to live without fear.

I was unsure of how to proceed with the situation involving Claire and Myrnin; all I could do was hope Myrnin would never have to suffer the heartache I felt losing my dear Sam.

At this point in time though it was not looking good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and put this story on alert. It's nice to know there are people out there reading this.**

**A special thank you to lexi-Myrnin for adding this story to their favourites and adding me to their favourite author list. Have a hug and a chocolate watch!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Can I win this fight?_

_Shane POV_

This can't be happening. This is _not_ happening. Not to her; not to Claire. She doesn't deserve this. If I hadn't been a dick to her she would never have left the house. Never have had to run off to that lunatic and she wouldn't be dying now.

It's all my fault. My future is fading all because I'm a jealous idiot. Eve and Michael keep telling me to rest. Its been six days and I've hardly left her bedside, willing her to wake up, to get better; as if love alone could heal her.

That bipolar bloodsucker has to know more than he's telling us. He hasn't been back to visit Claire since that first day; he probably couldn't face the thought of a new assistant. Myrnin is such an ass. I think I'll pay him a visit.

Michael promised me he would call if there was any change with Claire. I was going to Myrnin's "secret laboratory" which was one of Morganville's worst kept secrets. I didn't want to leave Claire alone but I just had a feeling I couldn't shake. Myrnin knew something and he was going to tell me. Or else.

I made my way through Morganville paying no attention to the looks of pity on peoples' faces as I passed them by. I kicked in the entrance to the wooden shack that hid the entrance to Myrnin's lab. I had come prepared with a silver knife, silver powder and most importantly a silver tipped stake; he was talking, one way or another.

"Myrnin!" I called

"Myrnin! Get your crazy ass out here. NOW!" I shouted

He was _not_ hiding from me. I searched under tables and even his private rooms, _had Claire been in there? _NO. I got to stop thinking like that. It was my jealousy that got us in this mess.

"Myrnin!"

"He's not here son" said a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see the ghostly computer image of my dad Frank staring intently at me. This was one of the big reasons I wanted Claire to stay away from that crazy fanged freak; he took my father's brain, put it in a jar and used it in the machine that controls Morganville. So now my dad was nothing more than glorified pixels.

"Where is he Frank? I need to talk to him. He knows more about Claire than he's telling us"

"Sit down son, I'll tell you what no one else will" Frank motioned towards one of the lab stools and I sat down grudgingly.

"I don't have time for your stupid games Frank" I could feel myself growing agitated.

"The Ice Queen had Myrnin carted off to the cells in silver chains, 'course if it was me I would've killed him" Frank looked bitter as he said this but his expression grew even darker as he continued,

"He came flying in here, throwing up all over the place beggin' Amelie to kill him"

"I don't get it Frank, why are you telling me this?" I was really getting pissed off now.

"Because son it was him. He was the one who attacked Claire"

"No way Frank. I don't believe you" Even though the more I thought about it the more it made sense.

"He did do it, didn't he?" Frank must have heard the realisation in my voice as I asked my question because he said,

"Yes he did Shane. He's trying to take her away from you; just like the vamps took your Mom and sister. You _can't_ let him get away with this Shane. You have to stop him!"

"I can't kill him; Claire would never forgive me. She likes him" Right now I didn't know how to feel all I did know was that I wanted Claire no matter what.

"She more than likes him son. I'm really sorry but that night he attacked her they were together"

"I know they were together; she came over here because we had a fight" I replied.

"Son, she ran over here straight into his bed. The two of them spent most of the night fucking. He attacked her because she wouldn't leave you" Frank snarled back at me.

I sat there in stunned silence. I couldn't believe Claire would betray me like this. _She did spend a lot of time here alone with him though and she was always defending him_. Suddenly I knew what to do. I had to kill that vampire lunatic. No way would he ever touch her ever again.

"How do I get to him Dad? He's gonna pay for this. I'll make him hurt just like he hurt Claire!"

I got so angry I lost control; smashing and breaking everything in sight I trashed Myrnin's lab. That bastard! That complete _fucking_ maniac! I'll tear him apart. I'll pour silver on him, stake him in the heart and do it all over again.

While I was busy raging against Myrnin's lab I heard my phone ringing. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and answered with a snarl,

"What!"

"Shane? It's Michael you gotta get to the hospital! Now!"

"No, no _please_! She has to be okay. Tell me she's okay Michael" I begged him down the phone. I was panicking now.

"Claire's fine Shane. She's awake; she's asking for you"

"I'll be right there man, tell her I'll be there" I was so relieved, I was shaking from the sudden loss of adrenaline. I hauled ass straight out of Myrnin's torture chamber and to the hospital.

It didn't matter to me that Claire had cheated; it was all Myrnin's fault and there was no way he was getting away with this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the naughty words in this chapter. It is not my goal to offend anyone I just felt that it was part of Shane. **

**If you really are offend by the language in this chapter then just imagine that the swear words are less offensive words, for example, the F word becomes fudge. **

**See, less offensive!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Where am I?_

_Claire POV_

What he hell is that beeping noise; someone make it stop! _Was it my alarm? _I tried to move my arm to grab my alarm but felt a sharp tugging sensation near the crook of my arm. That's when I noticed my throat. There was something in it stopping me from swallowing or talking. I started to panic and the beeping noise increased. _Was that a heart rate monitor?_

"Claire? Claire! Can you hear me? CB you're going to be okay; just don't panic, relax."

That was definitely Eve; I could hear her in the background shouting for a doctor. _A doctor? Why would there be a doctor?_

Now I can hear Michael; it sounds like he's on the phone. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was but the light was so bright it hurt and I quickly shut them again.

"Claire? It's Dr. Mills. If you can hear me can you open your eyes or squeeze my hand?"

No way was I opening my eyes again until they turned that light off so I gently squeezed Dr. Mills hand even though my muscles started to scream in protest.

"That's great Claire. I'm going to take your breathing tube out now. It may be a bit uncomfortable. Try not to resist it"

A bit uncomfortable! That was an _understatement_. Ow! My throat feels like I've been gargling glass.

"Shane?" I said croakily

"He's not here at the moment CB, he said he had something important to do" Eve replied.

"I'll get Michael to call him CB, he'll be here soon"

It was strange to hear Eve do the protective mother thing, I was more used to her upbeat perky personality. You know it's serious when Eve isn't sarcastic. I could hear Michael on the phone to Shane, _what could be more important than being here?_

They still hadn't turned the glaring lights off and I could see it burning behind my eyelids.

"Eve, can you turn that light off?" I croaked.

"Sure thing sweetheart. You want anything else?" Eve said sweetly while turning the damned light off.

"Water" I whispered "Lots and lots of water"

The cold water Eve brought me felt like heaven to my dry mouth and throat. I braced myself to speak again and asked Eve,

"How did I get here? I don't remember much"

"You were attacked by a vampire. You remember that?" Eve asked and I nodded my head yes.

"Well after that you were at Myrnin's and then you came home. Still following the story?" Eve asked again and I croaked a yes.

"Well you went to bed and the next morning I came in to talk to you. We spoke for a little while about what happened but you looked really ill so I shouted for Michael and Shane" Eve looked at me gauging my reaction and I told her that I remembered most of that.

"When Michael and Shane came into the room you got out of bed and wobbled to the window. That's when you face planted onto the floor. Michael tried to catch you but there was sunlight. He got burned" Eve was starting to look worried and her eyes had a glassy shine to them like she was holding back tears.

"I don't remember any of that. I'm sorry Michael got hurt. I still don't get why I'm in hospital and you look scared"

"Oh CB honey it was awful!" Eve cried no longer able to hold back her tears.

"You stopped breathing! We couldn't get you to breathe. Then your heart stopped and Shane was crying, I was crying. We couldn't get your heart to start again" Eve was sobbing now and couldn't speak anymore.

I was shocked; Myrnin couldn't have taken that much and I've lost blood before and this never happened.

Michael came back in, took one look at Eve and pulled her into a rib crushing hug trying to soothe her.

"Claire, I'm so relieved you're awake. I'm really sorry but I think I should take Eve home. Her nerves are in pieces."

Michael smiled at me sweetly and to my embarrassment my heart rate monitor started beeping more rapidly. Michael smirked at me and said,

"Is it the fangs or the guitar that do it for you?" He started to laugh at what I was sure was my bright red face; even Eve joined in with a manic chuckle.

Watching Eve and Michael leave I used the silence to think about what Myrnin will say when he finds out I was in the hospital. Before the kiss happened I thought his friendship with me was all an act but now I thought differently. _I wonder how this will affect our relationship?_ Wait a minute; there is no relationship. Friendship yes, relationship no.

Shane came bursting into the room while I was contemplating what a relationship with Myrnin would be like.

"Claire! Baby I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up" He gasped; he was out of breath from running. He came over to the bed and kissed my cheek before flopping into one of the plastic bedside chairs trying to catch his breath.

"Shane! What the hell happened to your hands?" Claire asked alarmed.

His hands were bleeding, bruised and starting to swell. It looked like he had been in a serious fight.

"What? Oh that. It's nothing for you to worry about babe. You concentrate on getting better" Shane said a little too quickly making me suspicious.

"Shane what happened?" I demanded.

"Honest it was nothing. I just got into a fight. You should see the other guy" he joked.

I didn't know what it was but I just couldn't believe him. Shane hadn't acted this on edge since he joined that vampire fight club.

"A fight was more important than being here for when I woke up?" I asked wounded.

"I didn't know when you were gonna wake up! You were out for six days on life support for Gods sake. What do you expect from me Claire? You know you wouldn't be getting at me right now if I had mental health issues and a pair of fangs!" Shane shouted at me then stormed out of the room and down the corridor.

I was out for six days on life support. He could have lost me. Instead of telling me he loves me he starts the Myrnin argument and runs away. Though this time instead of the normal jealousy and resentment Shane shows towards Myrnin it was a bitter hatred.

That scared me more than anything Morganville could throw at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Is this not punishment enough?_

_Claire POV_

After three more days trapped in the hospital with only Michael and Eve for visitors I was ready to go home. I couldn't understand why Shane hadn't come back to me; Eve and Michael always exchanged an awkward glance between each other every time I asked about him and swiftly changed the subject.

Myrnin hadn't been to visit me either and although I was a bit more upset about this than I should have been I was worried about him also; _was he punishing himself for what happened to me? _The first thing I was going to do when I got out of hospital was go visit Myrnin; let him know that I wasn't angry that I ended up in hospital, it was an unfortunate thing to happen and I didn't blame him at all.

Eve drove me home from the hospital then left for her shift at the University Center. Michael was also out tutoring people in guitar so I expected to be alone with Shane for the rest of the afternoon. What I didn't expect however was Amelie sitting waiting patiently in Michael's favourite chair for me to come home.

She looked informal yet regal with her long white blond hair flowing loosely around her shoulders.

"Claire, it is a great relief to see you awake and well; the town of Morganville has been most worried about you" Amelie said with a polite smile.

"Thank you ma'am"

"Shane is not here just now Claire which I am most grateful for. We must have a very serious talk Claire" Amelie's voice had taken on a cold edge and it was with a sense of trepidation that I sat down opposite Amelie.

"I would like you to stay silent and _do not _interrupt me while I am speaking" Amelie gave me one of her prize winning glares and continued,

"Myrnin has confessed to your attack; he has been detained for his own safety. He also confessed to having . . . _romantic_ feelings towards you and acting upon those feelings, he claimed you did not protest. You may speak now"

Amelie clasped her hands in her lap and stared intently at me letting me know I had her undivided attention. I was panicking; I had no idea what to say to Amelie. I wasn't entirely sure if I was in trouble or not. Tentively I began to speak,

"Ma'am, Myrnin did attack me but he didn't mean it, it was an accident and he couldn't have had any idea how ill I would get. His feelings about me I had no clue about until he kissed me and yes I didn't protest but I did stop him; I'm with Shane"

Amelie just sat in the armchair in pensive silence studying me intently. I cleared my throat then asked Amelie,

"Ma'am, may I ask why Myrnin is 'detained for his own safety'?"

It seemed like forever before Amelie finally decided to answer me,

"After Myrnin visited you on your first day in hospital he was most distressed. I had not seen him so upset; not even when he killed Ada. He begged me to kill him and when I refused I knew he would find a way to hurt himself. He is now under guard at all times and perfectly safe. However he remains quite unstable"

I was in complete shock. I knew Myrnin would be upset at the situation but I had no idea how upset he would be.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Amelie broke the silence,

"I think perhaps if you were to visit with Myrnin his condition could be greatly improved".

I was scared about seeing Myrnin; when he was in one of his moods he could either be terrifying or heartbreaking but I was prepared to do _anything _to help Myrnin.

"Claire, I must warn you, Myrnin really is . . . not quite himself" Amelie had adopted a gentler tone and if Claire was not mistaken looked deeply sad, though with Amelie it was hard to tell.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern.

"Okay? Yes Claire I am . . . okay. Will you visit with Myrnin?"

"Yeah, where do I go?"

"You will leave with me, now".

Amelie moved in a blur out of the armchair and to the wall; she opened up a portal then turned to look at ma expectantly. I joined Amelie at the portal and followed her as she stepped through.

On the other side of the portal I immediately recognized the cells where Amelie had kept the worst affect vampires with the Bishop virus; _why was she keeping him here? _Myrnin hated the time he had spent locked up in his cell; he felt trapped and even more confused than normal.

Towards the back of the corridor of cells I could hear a low whining and whimpering in between sobs so desolate it broke my heart to hear them. Following Amelie towards the cries I felt nervous, _just how bad was Myrnin? _I soon got the answer to my question.

In the final cell on the corridor was Myrnin. I couldn't hold back the tears as I saw him; he was lying on the floor facing away from us, sobbing. He was also wearing no clothes and all over his body all I could see was blood. Suddenly Myrnin stopped crying and started scratching and biting himself instead, _so that's where all the blood came from. _

When he was finished attacking himself he started with the whimpering and being so close I could hear that he was repeating the same thing over and over again,

"I am so sorry, I love you".

_Is he talking about me?_ I moved closer to the bars on the cell and called tentively,

"Myrnin? Myrnin it's Claire. _Please_ stop hurting yourself."

Myrnin didn't seem to believe I was really there because he started crying while saying,

"Now your ghost is haunting me. I am truly sorry sweet Claire. Will someone kill me so I can join you? _Please?_" He started biting and scratching himself again.

"Myrnin please? I'm really here. Just turn around and look at me!" I begged him but he was unresponsive.

I turned to Amelie demanding she let me into Myrnin's cell forgetting to be respectful,

"Amelie you _have to _let me in there! I can stop this".

Amelie just stared at me purposefully not looking at her friend Myrnin.

"Just how do you think you can stop this?" She asked me.

If I'm honest I wasn't too sure but from past experience of handling Myrnin's many mood swings I thought I had a fair chance.

Amelie didn't wait for my answer. She nodded to one of the guards I hadn't noticed; it was Oliver. He looked less than happy to be here and looked at Myrnin with nothing but disgust.

"Do you think you can be his light in the darkness?" he asked me with a sneer.

"Do you think you shine that brightly for him?"

I ignored Oliver; I've found that this is the best tactic when he's being condescending and continued to stare at Myrnin.

"Oliver! Open the cell!" Amelie demanded.

Myrnin didn't notice his cell was open; he just stayed lying whimpering on the floor. I stepped into the cell and heard the door clang shut behind me.

"Myrnin? It's Claire. _Please_ look at me" I said softly as I approached him.

He didn't respond to me so I knelt down behind him and placed my hand on his bare shoulder; his skin was freezing cold but my touch seemed to have an effect on him. He rolled over to look at me,

"Have I died my love? Are you here to walk me to the afterlife?"

"No Myrnin, you're not dead. I'm really her; I'm all healed. It wasn't your fault" I said to him through my tears while stroking his face.

He still didn't believe me until a few of my tears that had fallen on his face ran into his mouth.

"Claire? Is it really you?" he said in wonder.

"Yes! Yes Myrnin it's me. I'm okay; you don't need to worry, I'm fine"

"Oh my sweet little Claire, My darling, my love I am sorry. I am so very sorry"

The expression on his face was caught between utter sorrow and unbelievable joy.

Without warning Myrnin sat up, grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me so fiercely and passionately that I let myself forget that I was kissing a naked vampire, who was covered in blood, on the floor of his cell, in full view of Amelie, her guards and Oliver.

Most importantly though I let myself forget about Shane and for the first time in a long while I was able to relax and just enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Am I Blessed?_

_Myrnin POV_

Over a week I spent in hell. When Amelie's guards stepped into my laboratory with silver chains I knew immediately what was happening; I was being taken away 'for my own safety'. Amelie had ordered this twice before; the first time was after I had killed Ada, the second was when I attacked Claire for the first time when Ada was trying to kill us both.

On the first day I was placed in my cell I sat on the cold stone floor staring intently at my cell door remaining calm after my earlier outburst; the quicker I appeared sane for Amelie's benefit the faster I would be able to be at Claire's bedside. All that day I stayed silent, accepting my blood packages when offered them and generally being polite to the guard outside my cell door. Yes, I can do polite. Sometimes.

The second day of my incarceration however did not go as planned. It started off with me once again sitting on the floor, feeding and being polite. At first I had not noticed that the guard had changed; I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts.

"Well, well. What has the pathetic excuse for a vampire done now?" Oliver said with venom dipping from his voice.

I hated Oliver with a passion. Why Amelie ever let him stay in Morganville I will never know. I put all of that hatred and dislike into the glare I sent him.

"Ah, my old _friend_ Oliver, how _nice _of you to visit me or has Amelie made you nothing more than a guard dog?" I said to him with mock enthusiasm.

"I will _never_ be Amelie's bitch!" Oliver said indignantly.

"How you delude yourself Oliver! Do you live in a world of dreams and fairytales?" I asked laughing at him.

"Claire's dead" he stated.

I stopped laughing and the silence was unbearable. I knew I hurt her and she was seriously ill but I couldn't have killed her, _could I?_

"Nothing to say for yourself Myrnin? No remorse? No guilt?" he goaded me.

"No guilt? NO GUILT? Why the _hell_ do you think I am in this forsaken cell?" I snarled at him.

I was quickly losing my patience and heading for a complete meltdown. I grabbed my cell bars and started screaming at Oliver. I was lost in my anger and frustration; I tried to bend apart the metal bars of my cell but I was using most of my energy to fight off my impending madness for as long as possible. I wanted to rip Oliver apart for suggesting that I had no remorse; for insinuating that I did not care.

Suddenly the realisation hit that Claire was dead. My sweet little Claire, gone. I let go of the cell bars and stopped shouting at Oliver. I dropped onto my knees and started screaming NO! Over and over again; tearing at my skin, ripping my flesh with my fangs, nothing seemed to ease the warring emotions inside of me.

Four days after receiving the news of Claire's death my prayers were finally answered. I could hear Claire's voice floating gently through my inner monologue of self loathing. Her ghost, come back to me to either taunt me or guide me to the afterlife where we shall be together forever.

I felt a drop of moisture run into my mouth. A heavenly teardrop from my beloved Claire. How realistic it seems! A heartbeat! I can hear one. Is she real? Is Claire alive? My goodness! She is! She is _alive!_

Unable to contain the happiness, relief and love I felt in that moment I grabbed Claire's face between my hands and put all of that emotion into a searing kiss. It was pure magical bliss and she did not pull away as our tongues fully explored each other.

After an immeasurable amount of time we slowly pulled apart and gazed at each other as if now we could finally see the other person for who they truly are. Claire looked away first to hide her rising blush but could not hide her glowing smile.

I finally noticed Amelie and Oliver standing outside my cell, trying desperately not to look at me. It was then that I realized that I was naked and that a certain part of my anatomy was making itself well known; all this was happening before Amelie and Oliver, how humiliating! I hope Claire hasn't noticed; _or maybe I do?_

Claire silently removed her zip up hoodie and handed it to me; I quickly put it over my lap to hide my embarrassment. She smiled shyly at me and I took her hand.

"As _charming_ as this little scene is I'd rather break it up before it becomes x-rated" Oliver sighed to Amelie.

Amelie appeared to be struggling to hold back a beaming smile, _how peculiar! _She nodded to Oliver then to her guard who swiftly opened my cell door and then she left, Oliver falling into step behind her.

"I guess you're free to go?" Claire asked me.

"Yes, I would like to return home. Perhaps I could even put some clothes on?"

Claire and I made our way out of my cell and to the end of the corridor where access to the portal was located. I opened a portal to my laboratory and stepped back to allow Claire to go through first.

Back in my laboratory something did not feel right; it was like I was being watched but the only person I could detect was Claire. I took a chance and boldly asked her,

"Will you stay with me for a little while?"

In answer she walked over to me with a look in her eyes I thought I would never see for me; lust. She snaked her hand into my hair pulling my mouth down to hers for a kiss.

In the time that she stayed with me that afternoon I made a new discovery; clothes are a bothersome and unnecessary irritant but rather amusing to rip off of someone and I vowed that every time Claire and I were alone together in the future clothes will be banned!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Was it worth it?_

_Claire POV_

I woke to the feeling of Shane placing soft kisses across my back, wait a minute, Shane has _never_ did that.

"Good morning my sweet little Claire"

I felt Myrnin snake his hands around my waist to pull himself closer.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he nuzzled his head into the back of my neck.

How do I feel? Great, wonderful, ecstatic, deliriously happy but guilty as hell.

"Fine. I feel fine"

"Just 'fine'?" he asked wounded.

"No, not just fine. I can't explain it." I said turning around to face him and kiss away his worry and hurt.

Kissing Myrnin brought back the memories of what happened between us last night. Myrnin literally ripping my clothes off was the single most erotic moment of my life. Myrnin and I didn't have sex; we made love and I know that sounds like silly romanticized nonsense but it's true. The whole time we were together he made me feel like his only responsibility in life was to make me happy- I had never felt more loved than in that moment; Shane _never_ made me feel like that.

"Claire my love, you have your thinking cap on. Talk to me." he whispered to me sweetly.

"I'm confused." I admitted

"Confused?" the look of puzzlement on his face was adorable.

"Was what happened a one off? Did it mean anything to you? What's going to happen now?" I said in a rush.

"You think too much for a human who has just awoken" he joked.

Pulling me closer to his body I laid my head on his chest, _how strange not to hear a heartbeat. _Myrnin started to stroke my hair then began speaking,

"Last night meant a great deal to me. For a long time now I have felt lonely and you have made me feel . . . almost human again. I could never let you go; I only hope you feel the same."

I was overwhelmed at that moment by all the emotion I felt, I couldn't hold back my tears; no one had ever made me feel like this.

"Claire? Please don't cry. Have I . . . have I done something to upset you?" he asked panicked.

"No! No" I cried through my sobs, "I've just never felt like this before."

Myrnin held me until my crying had calmed down. I never wanted him to let me go but what about Shane?

Myrnin opened a portal to the Glass house for me- I was dreading going home, I had spent all night away from the house without telling them where I was and without my phone.

Walking through the portal I could see Michael sitting in his favourite chair playing a slow sweet song on his guitar.

"Hey Michael" I said a little too cheerily.

He looked up, smiled at me then went back to his guitar,

"So how was it?" he asked me. OMG! _Did he know?_

"How was what?" I replied nervously.

"The job Amelie said she sent you to do?" He asked while looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Oh right! Yeah it was fine. So Amelie told you guys I was out working for her?"

"Well yeah. You don't think we would just let you stay out all night without protection"

"Oh, well is Eve around?"

"She's upstairs "sorting" her clothes" he scowled.

"So playing dress up then?" I joked.

He just laughed as I made my way upstairs to Eve's room.

Eve was standing in front of her mirror posing in what could only be described as Goth cheerleader chic.

"Hey Eve, where's your pom poms?" I joked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she replied mysteriously.

"Where's Shane?" I asked her as I cleared a path through discarded clothes to the bed.

"He left really early this morning, said he had something real important to do" she shrugged.

I really didn't know what to do about Shane. I couldn't keep seeing him now but dumping Shane for Myrnin seemed too harsh.

"Talk to me CB, you look worried" Eve said as she threw herself on the bed beside me.

"If I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone? Even Michael?"

"You just got all serious Claire, what happened?" Eve asked worried.

"Promise not to tell anyone!" I begged her.

"Okay! Okay, I promise! Now spill!" she demanded.

"I slept with Myrnin" I stated bluntly not able to look her in the eyes.

"Ha. Ha. CB very funny. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Seriously Eve, I slept with Myrnin."

"Umm . . . How . . . eh . . .washeanygood?" Eve whispered with a nervous giggle.

"What did you say Eve?"

"Was he any good?" she asked embarrassed.

Unbelievable, I tell Eve I cheated on Shane and the first thing she asks is if the guy was any good.

"Eve!" I gasped.

"Well . . . you going to tell me?"

"It was amazing and that's all I'm saying!" I glared at Eve.

"Gah! You're no fun!" she exclaimed while playfully hitting my arm.

"Eve this isn't a joke, what about Shane?"

"CB, do you love him?" she asked me soberly.

"Yeah Eve I think I do, Myrnin means the world to me- I love him!" I smiled at Eve with the realisation that _yes_ I did love Myrnin.

"Claire, I was talking about Shane" Eve said shocked.

"Oh . . . I thought you meant . . . What do I do?"

"Claire Bear sweetheart, you need to tell Shane and you need to make a decision, Myrnin or Shane. All I can say is follow your heart and Claire . . . Let him down gently."

As I left Eve's room I felt lighter, like a great weight had been lifted. I finally knew what I was going to do, I was just worried about the consequences; I needed to find Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So sorry for the delay!**

**I had a bit of a tough week but back to normal now and the next chapter shall be up soon. Keep on reviewing guys! Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Is it murder if the victim is already dead?_

_Shane POV_

Claire was out of hospital and on a job for Amelie; I was glad I hadn't seen her yet, I wanted to confront her about Myrnin but I don't want to hurt her. _What if she left me?_

Michael was sitting in his chair playing his guitar- is that _all_ he has to do- writing music. I hate talking about emotions and stuff but maybe he has some advice.

"Fang face! You got a minute?" I asked him.

He glared up at me from his guitar but he did stop playing.

"My name is Michael, you should know that by now Shane." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I said ignoring him.

"Yeah sure, hit me with it." he replied.

"If Eve cheated on you what would you do?" I asked not looking at him.

"Dude, seriously, Claire would never cheat on you. She's not the type." he laughed at me.

"I'm not saying she is!" I snapped "it's one of those _hypothetical_ questions."

Michael looked at me, really looked at me like he could see what I was thinking.

"I wouldn't do anything but respect her wishes. If it was a mistake, forgive her and move on. If she wants to leave me, let her go. I love her and I only want her to be happy."

Michael went back to playing his guitar to let me think over what he had said.

"Would you go after the guy she was sleeping with?" I asked him.

"No. She chose him for a reason. What good would beating him up do?" he replied without breaking his concentration on his guitar.

It was in that moment I realised Michael will always be the better man. I wanted to tear Myrnin apart, I wanted to shout and scream at Claire for what she has done. I need to find a way to convince her that I was the better choice not some delusional crazy ass vampire. I needed to talk to Frank.

I made my way to Myrnin's 'secret laboratory' hoping that whatever job Amelie has Claire doing was not there. Thankfully the lab was empty allowing me full access with no one scrutinizing my every move.

"Dad? You here?" I shouted into the empty space.

If anyone could help me take out Myrnin it was my dad Frank. His 2D appearance flickered into life in front of me, his voice coming out from the speaker of my cell phone,

"Son, what you doing here?" he asked me.

"I need help. I need to find a way to make Claire pick me not that crazy bloodsucker" I told him.

He looked at me like he was sizing me up for a fight. Suddenly he had the look on his face he gets when he was planning something crazy. I wasn't so sure now about asking for his help; his plans usually ended up with me locked in some cage or another facing my death. His smile took on a manic edge as he said,

"In his pathetic excuse for a kitchen he's hidden a book. When Claire found it and tried to read it he attacked her; whatever was in that book must be important. Maybe it will help you."

A book didn't seem like my sort of plan; I'm more of an actions speak louder than words sort of guy.

"Trust me on this son." he said sensing my hesitation.

I went into Myrnin's private room and to his small kitchen area (what does he need a kitchen for anyway?) and began to search for this mysterious book. After half an hour of searching I still hadn't found the damned book. I kicked one of the units in frustration and the side panel fell off revealing a hidden compartment; inside I found a book.

It was a brown leather book, locked with heavy chains and a thick padlock, _is this the book? _ I dropped the book in surprise when Frank's voice came out of the old fashioned radio behind me,

"Whatever he writes in there son he don't want anyone to know"

"How could this possibly-" I started.

Frank looked panicked and quickly told me to hide. I darted into the main part of the lab and headed towards an old wardrobe propped against the wall. I pulled myself inside and tried to shut the door over but it wouldn't close properly, shit!

I saw Myrnin walk into the lab through the portal, completely naked- there was an image I never needed to see! He was followed closely by Claire, my Claire. I thought for a moment that he had spotted me hidden in the wardrobe but he brushed it off. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask what he did,

"Will you stay with me for a little while?"

The slimy tone to his voice made me want to gag. What really fucking hurt the most though was that instead of Claire calling him a creep and telling him to fuck off she kissed him, she fucking kissed him and I'll tell you now she _never_ kissed me like that. It got even worse as things started to heat up between the two of them.

As I watched Myrnin tear at her clothes and Claire rub herself against him like some desperate whore I enjoyed imaging myself as a dog, a really big terrifying dangerous one and Myrnin was my chew toy; yeah I tore him up good.

When Claire and Myrnin had moved their sick, perverted and _cheating _actions to his private room and I could hear that they were fully occupied I crept out of my hiding place and up the stairs to the alleyway exit of Myrnin's laboratory.

I was sickened by what I had seen today; I had the book though and I was pinning all my hope on it containing something that would ruin Myrnin and Claire would come running back to me. If that doesn't work then I'll kill him; no one can have Claire except me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts and their favourite story; you guys put a smile on my face.**

**Now for the bad news, there are only two chapters and an epilogue left. I know, I know, I'm crying with sadness too but not to worry I will be posting my new story shortly after the end of Questions so check out my profile nearer the time for more info.**

**Also, sorry for the naughty language in this chapter. If you don't like it then read the swear words as sugar and fiddlesticks instead.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Is this how it ends? Pt. One_

_Claire POV_

I had no idea where to find Shane but I knew he had to come home soon. I decided to take a quick shower and get changed before I headed downstairs to make dinner.

After changing into my favourite jeans and sweatshirt I started to make my way downstairs. As I stood at the top of the staircase Shane started climbing up the stairs towards me. He looked different and when I realised why I couldn't stop the trickle of fear that ran through me; he had that maniacal look on his face that Frank would get when he was planning something stupid.

"We need to talk." he said to me as he passed and grabbed my arm dragging me towards his bedroom.

"Shane! Let go! You're hurting me." I cried but he just held my arm in a tighter grip as he roughly pulled me into his room.

"What the hell Shane? Let. Me. Go!" I snapped as I tried to yank my arm free.

He just stared at me with a mixture of hurt, hatred and disgust. He suddenly dropped my arm like he realised he was toughing something horrible.

"What is going on Shane? Talk to me." I pleaded.

"I know" he replied in a robotic monotone.

"You know what Shane?"

"I know." he said again.

"I know that you have been . . . with _him_" he snarled at me.

"With him?" _Oh no._

"Fucking him!" he spat at me.

"Shane! Shane I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this." I cried

"Shut up! Shut up and just listen!" he shouted at me "I love you and I think I can forgive you for what you have done to me."

I couldn't believe what I was about to do,

"I'm sorry Shane, I'm so sorry." I whispered "I don't want to be with you anymore."

He looked shocked for about a second and then burning anger took over.

"You want that crazy fanged freak instead of me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You don't understand Shane" I whispered.

"I don't understand? What I don't _understand_ is how you can let that psycho vampire put his hands on you."

"I LOVE HIM!" I surprised us both by admitting this.

"You love him" he laughed at me "Read this"

He threw a book at me and at first I didn't recognise it. It was just a brown leather journal then I realised it was _Myrnin's_ journal- his secret journal.

"What are you doing with this? How did you get it?" I said to him holding up the book- its lock broken.

"I took it the day you were busy cheating on me" he said bluntly.

"Did you read it?"

"Well duh Claire, why do you think I broke the lock? It's real interesting; it could be a best seller." he said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to read this Shane. It's Myrnin's personal journal; it's not right."

"He writes about you in there; compares you to Ada, maybe that's why he wants you- as a replacement." he sneered at me.

"I don't care if he wrote about me. I don't want to read it Shane" I stressed.

"He talks about other women as well in that book" he goaded me.

"Shut up Shane! I don't care" I snapped.

"Forty-two different women in that book; all replacements for Ada" he sneered at me again.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"You know what he did to them Claire? He killed every single one of them. He'll kill you too eventually." he said in his robotic monotone.

"Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're wrong Shane. He loves me, I love him. I'm sorry Shane but . . . I'm sorry."

I had lost complete control of my emotions then and sat on the end of his bed crying like my heart was broken. The last thing he said to me before he left the room shocked me,

"You _will_ regret your decision Claire. I'll make sure of it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Is this how it ends? Pt. 2_

_Myrnin POV_

Plastic cups? Check. Electrolyte solution? Check. Cable wires? Check. Brain tissue? Check. This experiment will blow all my others away, _is blow the word they use these days? _I only need a willing or not so willing test subject, either way I'm not that bothered.

"Frank? Go to the Glass house and tell Claire I require her assistance."

"No!" Frank snapped.

"No? I am not familiar with this term; should my servant even be using such a word?" I asked him innocently, well as innocent as I can get.

"I'm not your servant, freak" he snapped at me again.

"You will do as I say! I am the master you are the servant. Now go fetch Claire. Now!" I threw all of my authority and menace into my command.

"Fine. I'll go to the Glass house" Frank said with a manic smile on his face.

I stood with my back to the wall were portals form fiddling about with the apparatus for my experiment waiting for Claire, _I wonder if she remembered that I had banned her from wearing clothes in the lab? Hmm . . ._

I sensed a portal opening behind me but when its passenger stepped out it was not who I thought it would be,

"Shane? What are you doing here: I sent for Claire? Frank can you do _anything _right?" I said exasperated.

"You nearly killed my Claire. You then had the nerve to steal my Claire away from me." Shane growled at me.

"Shane, I do believe you should go home and calm down before you make a mistake" I told him gently.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! NO ONE CAN HAVE HER BUT ME!" he roared.

He threw himself across the lab at me, a silver tipped stake in his hand. I never noticed another portal opening up but just before Shane pierced my heart with the weapon I heard Claire scream,

"No! Shane please!"

_Claire POV_

After I had finally stopped crying all I wanted was the comfort of the man I love. I headed towards the only wall in the house where I could successfully conjure a portal and pictured my home away form home; Myrnin's lab.

When I walked through the portal my eyes couldn't make sense of the scene before me; Shane was lunging towards Myrnin with a stake in his hand. I screamed out at Shane to stop but it was too late; he had pierced Myrnin's heart.

"Claire, I told you I would make you regret your decision" Shane said to me with a manic edge in his voice.

"Shane, please don't hurt him. You don't have to do this." I begged through my tears.

"Don't you see Claire; I do have to do this. With that monster gone you will only have me; then we can be together and I'll be happy" he said to me while roughly wiping the tears off my face.

"I'm sorry Shane. Just let me have Myrnin back. Please?" I was scared and sobbing uncontrollably now.

"No. I'm going to kill him and then you and I are going home and pretending that you haven't been a whore"

"I won't let you hurt him Shane, I won't let you do this" I boldly told him.

I quickly fell to my knees and yanked the stake out of Myrnin's chest. He let out a great gasp of pain and shouted,

"You bastard Shane! How dare you?"

He launched himself at Shane growling, snarling and flashing fang. They were going to kill each other and I had to stop them.

"Myrnin, if you love me please stop this?" I pleaded.

He stopped almost immediately and backed off motioning for me to join him but just as I reached him Shane once again threw himself at Myrnin.

I don't know why I did what I did; it was stupid really, Myrnin could take care of himself but I moved in front of him to protect him anyway. That's when I felt the silver tipped stake bury itself in my chest and then I felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So that's it folks, the last chapter.**

**The epilogue to this story will be posted at the end of the week and info on my next story will be available on my profile shortly.**

**Let me know what you guys thought, even if you think it's rubbish.**

**I'm going away to cry in my sad corner now that it's all over.**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Happily ever after?_

_Myrnin POV_

The events after my poor sweet Claire's death will forever play on my mind. When Shane realised that he had staked Claire he did the only thing humans know how to do properly; run. We believe he managed to make it out of Morganville; of course he did have help.

Frank confessed his whole plan to Amelie; he spread lies regarding Claire's relationship with me to Shane in the hope that Shane would kill me, at which point Frank intended to take down all the barriers and protections surrounding Morganville to expose the secret of vampires to the rest of the world. Frank no longer exists.

As I have always insisted, Amelie provided me with another vampire brain to power my machine that controls Morganville. I do not suppose that the vampire provided was too happy but Oliver always has been Amelie's bitch and follows her every command. At least I know he has Morganville and its vampires best interests at heart, he does answer back a lot though.

Little Claire's strange friend Eve comes by to visit us often; she brings the most delicious vampire only red velvet cake! Even Michael visits when he can although he is quite busy being both famous musician and second in command to Amelie.

I often receive little letters in the mail from Shane; often they detail exactly how he plans to kill me or punish me for the death of his Claire. The funny thing is though, if he had not ran but stayed in Morganville he would have discovered that Claire didn't fully die. I broke Amelie's rules and brought her over; she makes the most magnificent vampire and companion. I could not bear to lose her; I will spend the rest of eternity worshiping her.

We can not wait for Shane to return to Morganville to attempt to carry out his pathetic plans; he will be most surprised to discover just how angry my sweet little Claire really is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed or added this story to their favourites. It meant a lot to me especially because this was my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction; you all deserve hugs and chocolate watches.**

**An especially massive thank you to my best friend Nikki for reading every chapter and being positive about it even though she hasn't read the Morganville Vampires (I know! How can you not have read them?)**

**Just to let everyone know it's July 25th**** for my next Morganville Fan Fic with Eve as the central character.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
